Power Rangers: Too Harsh
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Jason punishes Tommy a little too harshly and without getting the full story. This story is cowritten with BlackFox and contains non-con spanking, sexuality and some violence.


**Too Harsh**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Jason punishes Tommy a little too harshly and without getting the full story

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; violence, some sexuality.

**Author's Note:** See BlackFox12's profile for the correct reading order of these fics

It was after class had finished that the Power Rangers got a call from Zordon about there being a monster attacking the park. After morphing, the rangers teleported there to find a monster that was pretty ugly – even by the bad guys' standards. It was attacking the people in the park, hitting them with white, crystallised blasts.

Tommy halted when he saw the creature and looked at the others with Kimberly looking at them.

"Oh, eww, gross." Kimberly groaned and seemed reluctant to even get near the beast, but Tommy urged them forward until they were all involved in the battle.

The monster took its attention off the people in the park, and cackled with delight to see the Power Rangers. "About time you showed up!"

A large number of putties appeared, battling the Rangers and making it nearly impossible to get to the monster.

"Aww, man, don't these monsters ever have the courage to face us without the clay-heads?" Tommy grunted out as he fought the putties, only to wince at a good hit to his stomach. They seemed to almost be ganging up on the white ranger, sending him sprawling to the ground, hitting a tree. "Uhhh!"

"Tommy!" Jason fought harder to get nearer to his boyfriend, but was prevented from doing so by the putties. He was powerless to do anything as the monster sent one of its blasts directly into Tommy's chest.

Almost immediately, the monster and the putties disappeared. Jason raced over to Tommy's side. "Are you all right?"

Tommy groaned and shook his head in confusion, seeing the putties and monster gone after he was blasted in the chest. "W...What?" He then looked at his boyfriend and stood up. "Yeah, fine, Jason."

Jason powered down, as did the other Power Rangers. "I saw you got hit... perhaps you should go back and rest," he suggested.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

Tommy powered down and looked at his boyfriend. "I said I was fine, Jason!" he suddenly snapped a little.

Jason frowned, taking a slight step back. "If you're sure..." he said slowly, a little taken aback by Tommy's attitude. "Zordon, Alpha, is there any sign of that monster?" he asked into his communicator.

"The monster seems to have been summoned back to Zedd," Zordon's voice came back over the communicator.

Tommy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever." He then ported away, leaving the rest of the rangers utterly confused and concerned about their leader. Once he got to the youth centre, Tommy began to work out some frustrations, not sure why the monster hit him and then ran off.

"I'll go after Tommy. You guys keep a watch in case that monster comes back," Jason said to the others – and teleported to the youth centre.

Tommy was busy kicking and punching the bag hard, with his body glistening with sweat. The teenager wasn't even aware that Jason was even at the centre.

Jason walked over, and just watched his boyfriend for a few moments. "Need to train, Tommy?" he asked, raising his voice a little to be heard over the sound of Tommy's punches and kicks.

"Nope, I am fine the way I am right now, Jason." The white ranger spoke in between punches and kicks, but took a moment to glare at his boyfriend.

Jason frowned. "You don't seem very fine. Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, Jason. Just not in the mood to train is all, and I am fine. Nothing is wrong."

"All right," Jason said slowly. "But don't you think we ought to work out what to do about that monster? It disappeared right after blasting you." He made sure to keep his voice down, checking that no one was close enough to listen.

"Nope, it'll show up in its own sweet time; and then we can deal with it. For now, I'm not going to do anything about it."

"That's a really bad idea, Tommy. We need to have a plan of attack."

"Well, I don't want to; so we don't need to, Jason."

"Yes, we do!" Jason couldn't help the sharpness that entered his tone, and he grabbed Tommy's arm. "Come on, bro. We need a plan."

Tommy wasn't in the mood to agree with his boyfriend, and hissed out a quiet, "No, we don't; so why don't you go do something else?"

Jason gave him a slight shake. "You need to listen to me, Tommy. Remember what happened last time you didn't?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah so what? We are not messing with a stupid mouse this time now, are we?" The teenager continued to beat on the punching bag.

Jason hesitated, and then sighed. "Then I'm sorry for this." He grabbed Tommy, pulled him into the corner of the room, and then teleported them to his bedroom.

Tommy let out a yelp when he was immediately grabbed, only to find them in Jason's bedroom. "What the hell is wrong with you? Take me back this instant!"

"No." Jason sat down on his bed and, with a jerk, pulled Tommy across his lap. "Ready to listen to me now?"

"No, you can't! Jason, let me go!" Tommy yelped when he found himself bent down over his boyfriend's lap, and was soon struggling.

"Are you going to listen to me?" Jason repeated, hand resting on Tommy's bottom.

"Owww! Let me go now..." Tommy squirmed and growled, trying to escape his boyfriend's lap. He wasn't going to listen to the red ranger. "No! Let me go, Jason!"

Jason shook his head, raised his hand, and brought it down very hard in a swat on one side of Tommy's bottom, then followed that with a matching smack on the other side, holding his boyfriend firmly.

Tommy continued to squirm and yelp as he was spanked hard, with the teenager struggling. "Owww...stop it right now! Dammit, Jase!"

"You can make this stop anytime, Tommy." Jason continued to land hard smacks, determined to get through to his boyfriend.

"Owww! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're refusing to listen to me. You're ignoring the possibility of that monster coming back and us not being prepared for it." Jason increased the force and speed behind the smacks, and then paused, knowing that he was going to have to up the ante if Tommy refused to listen. "Am I getting through to you?"

"There is nothing to plan! Let it go already, Jasowwww!"

"Then I think it's time these come down," Jason said, a little sternly, pausing in the spanking so that he could slip his hand under Tommy's body, undo the fastenings on his jeans, and then pull them down.

Tommy continued to struggle, and got angry when Jason pulled down his pants to spank him even further with his bottom already pink. "NOOOOOO!"

Jason pulled Tommy's underwear down as well, and then resumed spanking his boyfriend's bare bottom. "Listen to me, Tommy!"

"No!" Tommy shouted out, even as Jason continued to spank his now bare bottom until it was a bright red, resulting in the teenager sobbing.

Jason paused, resting his aching hand on Tommy's bottom, and cast a glance at the hairbrush lying on the side. "Are you ready to listen?" Because if Tommy wasn't, he was going to have to use the hairbrush.

Tommy, despite being sore and sobbing, shook his head, telling Jason to play with himself and shove it up his butt.

Still keeping a tight hold of his boyfriend, Jason leaned over, and picked up the hairbrush. He paused briefly, seeing how red and hot Tommy's bottom was, and felt his stomach clench. "Tommy... please listen to me," he said, unable to keep the note of pleading out of his voice.

Tommy struggled in his boyfriend's grasp, not wanting to agree with Jason. His bottom was blazing, and when the brush came down, Tommy let out a cry. "Owww!"

Jason did his best to steel himself as he brought down the hairbrush, but he felt sick to his stomach. "Tommy... please..." He kept the swats hard, hoping that he was going to get through to his boyfriend.

Tommy struggled and sobbed, lying over his boyfriend's lap, feeling the burn. The burn was what finally got the teenager to yelp with wide chocolate eyes in complete shock. "JASON, WHAT ARE YOU OWWW DOING?"

Jason hesitated briefly, slowly lowering the hairbrush. "Tommy...? Are you ready to listen...?"

Tommy frowned and squirmed a little, hissing at the pain in his naked bottom. "Listen? Listen to what? Jason, what the heck are you doing? Let me go."

"Listen to me about the monster." Jason let the hairbrush fall from his fingers, feeling sick. Even if he hadn't managed to get through to his boyfriend, he couldn't continue.

"What about the monster? Jase, what did I do and why the heck are you spanking me? Aren't we supposed to be fighting that monster? Why are we even in your house, Jase?"

"You got hit with a blast from that monster, which then disappeared. You decided to go to the youth centre instead of staying and coming up with a plan of attack for when it showed again." Jason let go of Tommy's arm. "I was trying to get through to you..." He sounded dazed – and still sick.

"So you decided to spank me to agree with you?" Tommy sniffled and managed to get up off his boyfriend's lap, obviously confused.

"I wasn't trying to get you to agree with me. You wouldn't even listen. You just went to the youth centre; started working out there." Jason stayed sitting on the bed, knowing that he'd managed to make a really bad decision.

Tommy still looked confused and sighed. "Jase, seriously, I have no idea what you are talking about, baby. The last thing I remember is the battle and getting hit."

"The monster must have hit you with a blast to make you want to stop fighting. Once its work was done, it vanished." As he spoke, Jason began to remove his morpher.

Tommy looked at Jason and stepped back when he saw that Jason was removing his morpher. "Uhhh...Jase, what are you doing?"

Jason held his morpher out to Tommy. "I don't deserve to be a Power Ranger anymore. What I just did was cruel and inexcusable. You should find someone else to be the red ranger."

Tommy looked at Jason with wide, chocolate eyes and shook his head. "No, I won't take your morpher, and refuse to let you give up your powers. Jase, you brought me back again with whatever I did."

"I promised you I'd never punish you without your agreement. And that wasn't with your agreement." Jason's eyes were a little damp, but no tears fell, and his hand still holding the morpher out was steady.

"Yes you did promise me that, Jason Scott, but I refused to accept your morpher. You did what was necessary, but definitely not something I wanted to be myself once again experiencing. You are not leaving the Power Rangers cause you took necessary action. I was obviously incapacitated and needed to be me again."

"You trust me, and I broke that trust," Jason stated. "I can't forgive myself for hurting you like that."

Tommy cleared his throat and sighed. "Okay, if you want to be forgiven, then pants down and bend over my lap." The white ranger sat down and patted his lap, determined to not lose Jason as a ranger or his boyfriend cause of guilt. "Come on, baby."

Eyes blurring a little, Jason shoved his pants and underwear down and leaned over his boyfriend's lap.

Tommy made sure he had a good hold on Jason before he gave a quick and hard spanking. He didn't want to punish Jason, but knew that his baby needed this right now.

It didn't take long for the tears to begin falling – they were already close anyway. "I'm sorry," Jason whispered, sounding broken.

Tommy continued to spank the now pink bottom hard, not wanting to have Jason feel guilty for this unexpected spanking. His own tears fell, and he watched them fall down onto the bouncing cheeks under his firm hand. "I know, baby...I forgive you, but you need to forgive yourself."

Jason leaned his forehead against his arms, breath hitching in sobs. "How can I? I failed you... I broke your trust. I don't deserve to be a ranger. I don't deserve to be with you..."

Tommy felt his heart aching at Jason's sobs, and he began to spank even harder. "You deserve me and I forgive you. If you want to be punished, then I will make sure you are, my beautiful angel. I love you so much."

The tears fell without pausing now, Jason sobbing out broken apologies. "Love you... more than anything. Hate hurting you," he whispered.

"I love you too, baby, and I forgive you. You helped me when I obviously needed it." Tommy continued to spank his Jason while he also let his own tears fall with his bottom hurting.

Jason finally went limp over Tommy's lap, not even able to get any words out through his tears.

The moment Jason went limp over his lap, Tommy grabbed the hairbrush and soon began to spank him with it as well. "I know you are sorry, but it seems you need more to forgive yourself. Do you still think you're unworthy of me? Cause I won't hear it, Jason. You are more than worthy, and I love you."

Jason gasped when the hairbrush landed, and felt more tears falling. "Love you... love you so much," he choked out. "Thought... you'd hate me..."

"No, baby, I love you and will never stop loving you, Jase. I want you to forgive yourself for this; and you have to admit, it did help get me back again." Tommy paused the spanking for a moment and put the brush down the bed with a sigh. He ran a hand through his long hair. "Man, how many times are they going to target me?"

Jason wiped a little at his eyes, breathing hard. "You're leader of the Power Rangers now, love. If they can take you out of commission, the rest of us will fall hard." Particularly him – but that went without saying.

"I know, baby, but they attacked me before I became the leader too...I don't know...but yeah; it is increasing now, Jase." Tommy was worried and gently rubbed Jason's back, knowing he would never stop loving the other boy.

"Is it finished now?" Jason asked quietly, meaning the punishment. "I'm still sorry, but... I think I can move past this. If you can."

"Yeah, we're done with the spanking, beautiful. I forgive you, baby, and yeah, we can definitely get past this."

Wincing a little, Jason pushed himself up off Tommy's lap, and then pulled his boyfriend into a hard hug. "I love you. More than anything," he whispered.

"Love you too; and you had some guts doing what you did, baby. It did get me back, but took guts."

Jason just held tightly to Tommy. "I just remembered what you said before – but it's not something I could ever do again. I hate hurting you – even when you accept that you need it and ask me to help you."

"It's okay, Jase...it got me back to being me, didn't it?"

Jason kissed Tommy deeply, and nodded. "Yeah. But we still need a plan of attack for if that monster comes back."

"Yeah, and thinking when it comes back and make sure it doesn't blast me again. Blasted monsters..."

"Or any of the rest of us." Jason kept his arms around Tommy, a smile playing around his mouth. "Though maybe here isn't the best place to have this conversation. I keep wanting to do other things."

Tommy smirked a little and snuggled into Jason's arms before kissing him. "Oh? And what sort of things, Mr. Scott?"

"Things like this." Jason let soft kisses trail down Tommy's neck, and then slid his hands up under his boyfriend's shirt. "Or this..."

"Oh, those seem pretty promising, Jase." Tommy moaned a little, loving the way Jason's lips always made his skin and lips tingle.

Jason pushed Tommy's shirt up, tugging it up and over his head. He then pushed his boyfriend down and onto the bed. "Mmm... Maybe I should stop distracting you, love."

"But I love it when you distract me, Jase." Tommy lay on the bed under his beloved, shifting his hips up a little, his penis hardening already at the sensations. "Ohhh...love it when you rub your ass on top of me."

Jason leaned down and kissed Tommy deeply, even as his hand slid down lower and took hold of Tommy's erection.

Tommy shivered against Jason's lips and moaned, feeling the other teenager slide his hand down to grasp his throbbing flesh. "Uhh...Jase..."

"Love you, Tommy." Jason began to stroke and massage his boyfriend's erection, shifting a little as he became hard as well.

"Love you too...I am forever yours, Jase."

"You'll always be mine," Jason promised, continuing to work on bringing his boyfriend to the edge. "No matter what happens."

"Yeeeeessss. Always yours, Jase." Tommy hissed out in pleasure, close to spilling his seed onto the bed and Jason's hand. Determined not to be the only one to finish, Tommy began to play with Jason's erection as well, panting hard.

Jason's eyes darkened as pleasure overtook him as well, but he continued to massage his boyfriend, letting his lips trail over Tommy's chin and neck in soft kisses.

Tommy grinned and continued to kiss and caress his boyfriend. "Love you." His eyes darkened also with lust and desire.

It didn't take long for Jason to tip over the edge, and he did with a slight groan, body slumping over Tommy's as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

Tommy followed and spilled on Jason's stomach with a moan, loving the way the bigger boy's weight rested on him.

"I love you," Jason said yet again, letting his fingers drift through Tommy's hair. "I don't think you have any idea how much."

"I have an idea, and must be how much I feel about you, Jase. You are my world, baby."

Jason kissed his boyfriend's lips, and then sighed. "I think we should go and meet the others... but I really don't want to let go of you."

Tommy nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I don't want to let you go, either. I love being in here with you."

"I thought you were mad at me at the youth centre... I'm glad you're not." Despite his comment on them needing to leave, Jason continued to run his fingers over Tommy's bare chest.

Tommy shook his head and smiled. "I could never be mad at you, Jase...You are my world and always will be."

"You mean everything to me. I never want to lose you." Jason kissed him hard, and then stood up and began pulling his clothes on.

Tommy returned the kiss and pouted when Jason pulled away to get dressed. "Uhhh, do we have to get up, bro?"

"We need to meet up with the others," Jason said seriously. "But we can come back here after."

"Okay, if we must go meet the others; and besides, the monster might come back soon, right?"

Jason nodded. He kissed Tommy once more, and then helped him stand up. "We'll come back here later... and play properly," he promised.

"Okay, then we can play," Tommy agreed and got up off the bed and got dressed before the two teens left the house to meet with the other power rangers.


End file.
